


Suave

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Conversation, Established Relationship, M/M, Older IgNoct, Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Noctis wants his boyfriend to flirt for once.





	Suave

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt a while ago but I can't remember where >.<
> 
> Here is my take on it though ^.^

“You really do have a problem about flirting with me, don’t you?” Noctis teased as they lounged around on the sofa.

“...”

“Geez, Iggy. Why won’t you flirt with me?” Noctis huffed in mock annoyance with his arms folded across his chest.

Ignis stared at his book. “Noct, please drop it.”

“No way,” Noctis laughed, shuffling closer to Ignis. “I’m your boyfriend. I just wanna say flirty things to you and you flirt back a little.

Ignis looked at Noctis, smiling at the sight of his puppy eyes. “I find flirting difficult, not to mention embarrassing when I hear such words in my own voice.”

“But your voice is sexy! You could say anything and it would sound hot. Just try it…” Noctis said, wrapping an arm around Ignis’ back. “Go on…”

“Anything?”

Noctis nodded eagerly.

“Very well…” Ignis cleared his throat, flashing Noctis a teasing smirk. “Please read the outstanding reports on the coffee table.” 

“That’s not flirty,” Noctis laughed, giving Ignis a light shove. “I meant to say anything that’s flirty. Something like ‘hey sexy’,” he demonstrated, trying to make his voice sound suave.

“Astrals,” Ignis laughed. “I’m too old to be calling anyone sexy.”

“But I’m not anyone, I’m your boyfriend. Also, thirty-two isn’t that old… Can’t we just relax and do stupid stuff sometimes?”

“Are you saying that leaving phallic blu-tac shapes on other people’s desks is not stupid?” Ignis asked with a cocked eyebrow, setting his book aside.

“Yeah, guess it does,” Noctis laughed recalling the memory. “That was mostly me though. You were just the sidekick.” 

“I would say lookout is more accurate.”

“Guess you’re right,” Noctis laughed, still thinking back to his early teenage years. “Actually, I’ve got a question.” He readjusted to look at Ignis.

“Go on.”

“I’m curious why you’re too old to cool me sexy, but not too old to call me your boyfriend?” 

Ignis’ eyebrows rose briefly as he drew out a breath. “That’s rather simple. You’re the one who introduces me and refers to me as your boyfriend. I, however, only use the term partner.”

“...” 

Ignis chuckled at the look of frustration Noctis wore. 

“You’re insufferable sometimes, Iggy.”

“Yes. You’ve made me aware of such over the years. Still, there must be something tolerable about me for you to keep me beside you,” Ignis offered. His hand lightly brushing the back of Noctis’.

He shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe I have low standards.”

“Apparently so. I can’t imagine many kings settle for the affections of their staff.”

“Don’t call yourself that. You know you’re more than Citadel staff. You’ve always been more than that to me,” Noctis said with somewhat of a huff.

“And yet, your affections are a recent revelation.”

“Well, yeah… But you’ve got to cut me a little slack. It’s not like I could tell you in the crystal. Besides, you never told me. So, we’re both kind of useless at this dating stuff.”

“I wasn’t referring to your crystal slumber. I was referring to our youth-”

“Geez. We're still young! Stop acting like we’re retiring soon,” Noctis laughed, leaning against Ignis. “Seriously. We’re not even middle age yet.”

“I suppose my perception of time has become a little skewed from living through the years of darkness…”

“Iggy…” 

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I kept you all waiting.”

“Noct. I assure you, you’ve nothing to apologise for. The duration of your time in the crystal could not be shortened if you were to return the dawn. Do not dwell on what cannot be changed… I’m proud of you,” Ignis said, pressing a light kiss to Noctis’ forehead. 

“Thanks, Iggy. It means a lot.”


End file.
